


I WRITE THE PARAGRAPH IN THE BATHROOM

by henclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, i freestyled in the bathroom enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: This Is Satire At It's Finest And It's Very Bo Burnham Like





	I WRITE THE PARAGRAPH IN THE BATHROOM

i write the paragraph in the bathroom,

my mother eats the leaves,

sometimes i am worried,

my computer is diseased,

im a twink but i'm not gay,

i'm not straight either,

sometimes i wonder why our camp was called gilligan's island,

becuse it was more macguyver,

this song has a beat,

julia has toe beans on her feet,

i always crave something sweet,

oprah is like okra but she has more popularity,

why is the most hated my little pony character always voted rarity,

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell is this don't ask me and please don't take this seriously i write quite good fics actually


End file.
